botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Warbringers
Space Marines convinced of their own superiority over the common Man, the Warbringers see their responsibility as greater than simple weapons of war. Instead, they believe they represent the first step above, and that they must guide humanity in both war and peace. Built on top of this inherent sense of superiority is a war record filled with battlefield honours and glories to impress even the highest ranks of nobility. When the Warbringers go to war, it is rarely alone as they are often supported by the Imperial Army and auxiliary units. Always, the Warbringers command their lessers as they advance toward the enemy. It is this legion that would earn the Emperor's judgement at Baal for their forbidden work in genetics. It would be this legion that would side with Icarion only for their road to take an unexpected turn deep in the Insurrection. Origins and History Origins The IXth Legion was originally founded on the remains of the White Fortress of Panslavija, the former capital of a loyal vassal-state to the early Imperium. Imbued with a strong military culture and the belief that their race had been created for war, the Panslaviks provided much of the Legion's early traits, notably its preference for heavy infantry, a revival of their Štalgrupa mobile armoured units used in the Unification Wars. In the Legion's first deployment on the Valerian Hive of Oxitania, the IXth's legionaries held their ground against the gene-abominations despite taking heavy losses. The aftermath of the battle however showed the Legion's true face, for the hive was sacked, its genecraft-artisans brought in chains before the Emperor, and its aristocracy crucified on public display by the Legion's command cadre. This iron-handed approach to justice later saw the penal battalions attached to the legion call them "a steel-handed guard", a name Legion Commander Vlovik would officialise as Steel Guard. The newfound name would accompany the adoption of the drab livery worn by the Štalgrupa and a bloody keep wreathed in thunder as its symbol. Despite its ruthless behaviour, the Legion was found to be particularly capable at leading mortal troops, creating a reaping wave of heavy fire, behind which the Excertus Imperialis would proceed. Legion Organisation and Structure Directly under the primarch stood a council of six hand-picked commanders, the Pernach, to advise and inform Darzalas on the affairs of the Legion and campaigns in progress. The highest standard rank was the Knyaz, roughly analog to the Terran-standard Lord Commander, leading a Principate. Beneath them served Boyars who led Marches, to whom fealty was sworn by Voiavodes – centurions by the Terran standard, in charge of Sotnaias. Veterancy was marked by spreading the gold to either the helm or the left pauldron, and otherr segments of the armour, making senior members of the Bogatyrs sometimes mistakable for Wardens of Light. Conversely, an extension of the black scheme was a sign of dishonour, these legionnaires who had utterly failed their legion and primarch covering their entire right arm, and adorning the Bar Sinister of bastard sons. The Warrior Societies Parallel to the legion's structure and hierarchy existed a variety of organisations, sometimes older than the legion itself: *'Asklepians': the most ancient of those orders, pre-dating even the Wars of Unity on Terra, the Asklepians were originally a brotherhood of military physicians in Darzalas. It was among them that Kozja was raised. With the coming of the Emperor, it became an extension of the legion's Apothecarion, and home to experiments that would be censured by the Vizenko prosecution, where it was formally dissolved; the Insurrection would see it rise again. The Asklepians bear purple adornments and arcane med-glyphs. Nominal leader: Atrefos Vlem Kelasor. *'Bogatyry': named after the knightly heroes of ancient Strela, the Bogatyrs are a lodge of champions. These warriors seek to prove themselves to both their peers, their superiors, and themselves. Eschewing the legion's habitual long-range warfare, they detach from the line with blade and bludgeon, seeking the most worthy foe to claim for themselves. The blue-cloaked knights of the Bogatyrs are in a constant state of self-doubt and a quest to set example. Most of these are officers, and to fail themselves would be to fail their men, and in turn their legion. Nominal leader: Grand Maistre Perkenas. *'Zvaigzde Valdovas, ''the Star Lords: originating from elements of the legion ordered to secure trade routes, they eventually formed into their own semi-renegade Trade Companies, before being reintegrated into the Warbringers proper by decree of the Quadriumvirate. They bear red cloaks and the heraldry of the Trade Companies. Nominal leader: Syndic Flash Vallant. *'''Ksernaja Gvardyi, ''the Black Guards: a formation of both the Warbringers and the White Guard, the Blackguards oversaw the quelling of rebellions within the Suzerainty's territory. They were famously responsible for their part in the Cull of the Blackened Hosts, where defectors to both Terra and Madrigal were relentlessly purged. Their armour is entirely blackened, save for golden trims. Nominal leader: Opryshchnik Pjotr Dijevas. *'Grupa Stalnnoje, the Steel Troops: despite their pretense of glory, nobility, and (post-)humanity, the Warbringers were still a legion, born to bring ruin; the Steel Troops were not of Darzalan culture, but raised with Vostalan principles. They were architects of destruction, siege-makers and ordinance-bearers, automasters and praevians. They bore grey coats and the iron axes of Vostala. Nominal leader: KomOrd Mykhal Vorsholev. *'''Tarch Strelskaja, ''the Shield of Strela: '''War Disposition' strength and materiel here Exemplary Battles go here 'Legion Gene-Seed' 'Legion Beliefs' 'Legion Combat Doctrine' 'Notable Warbringers' 'Legion Fleet' 'Legion Relics' 'Legion Appearance' 'Legion Colours' 'Legion Badge' 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own 'By the Warbringers' Feel free to add your own 'About the Warbringers' Category:Legions Category:Suzerainty